Reindeer
by Cherry Dragon
Summary: In which Peter meets Tino's excited reindeer for the first time. He is not so excited. Some fluffy family. Happy holidays


Happy Holidays~

It may be littered with grammar and spelling errors, I'm sorry!

I don't quite have this beta-thing worked out yet... has changed a lot since the last time I've tried uploading anything :)

* * *

For the majority of the year, Berwald and Tino took up residence at the Swede's home. Around December however, the duo would relocate to Tino's home in Finland in the country provinces where he would prepare for the long journey around the world on Christmas eve. This year, the duo became a trio. It was Peter's first time spending the Christmas holidays with his 'mama' and 'papa'. Usually he would spend it with his 'uncle' Arthur and his family.

When they had arrived at his mama's home he did not think it would be a farm. "Mama, when you said country, I didn't think it was THE country!" he whined as the rented car, driven by Tino, rolled down the steeped roads towards the path (dirt) that would take them to his home.

"Pet'r," Berwald's voice cut through the noise of the engine and with a look the boy stopped he train of complaints that was sure to follow, "Wait and see mama's home,"

"My reindeer are there and there are big hills to go sledding on," Tino smiled at Peter through the rear view mirror, who seemed to perk up at the mention of sledding.

The property was vast and covered with a light dusting of snow. The home a large two-level logged home stood on top of a hill with a long and large farm beside it, built in a darker wood. "Here we are," Tino called as he turned off the engine and pulled the keys out of the ignition.

~3

"It's ok'y," Berwald tried to softly encourage their son to approach fence that separated field of reindeer and the trio. Peter had latched onto his papa's pant leg when the reindeers gathered and their antlers clunked together enthusiastically trying to get to Tino's outstretched hands.

As Tino approached and called to them in Finnish, the reindeer leapt and dashed towards the fence relishing in the scent of their master. Berwald carried a large bucket of treats which the reindeer also took particular interest in as he slowly approached, as to not frighten the boy glued to him more.

Tino turned to Berwald and Peter when he heard the crunching sound of the bucket being placed on the snowed ground, "Aww Peter, don't be scared, they won't bite!" At this Tino allowed his most excited reindeer, Prancer, to smell and nuzzle his side as he hugged Cupid.

When Peter made no move to detach himself from the tall Swede's side, Tino bent down to the boy's eye level, "They won't bite Peter, they're just really excited to see new people," he smiled reassuringly and opened his arms to the young nation, "Here, would you like to know their names?"

"They all have names?" Peter's tone hinted at his curiosity before hesitantly latching onto Tino's shoulder and was lifted into the air securely in his mama's arms.

"Of course, all nine of them!" Tino called to the thumping squabble that made up his loyal slay team and they quieted at his Finnish command. "Here is Dasher, he's a very fast runner, and his twin brother Dancer, he jumps a lot... just like Prancer," he continued on with the introductions, the reindeer's ears perking up as their names were called.

Berwald silently pet Vixen who rubbed the side of her head against his arm, as he watched their son get over his anxiety of the large animals. Tino was happily distracting the boy with how he came up with every name and allowed the reindeer to nuzzle his hand and encouraging the suddenly shy child to hold out his hand. Peter was not having any of it, those animals and their mouths were huge! They could bite it off! Although they looked cute, and they listened to mama really well it seemed, he was glad his mama held him out of the large animal's reach.

"I th'k th're h'gry," Berwalrd suggested as Cupid stretched his neck, his nostrils flaring trying to inhale the bucket of treats towards the fence. The reindeer proceeded to thump his hooves and rub it's head against Berwald's arm to to get his attention.

"That's a good idea," Tino chimed, "would you like to feed them Peter? They love treats,"

Peter hesitated, glancing at the large animals staring so intently at him "...maybe?" he squeaked.

"It's alright, I'll go first." Tino approached the bucket, the reindeer excitedly stomped their hooves straining their necks to get their master's attention to be fed first.

Berwald picked up two apples, placing it in both his wife's and Peter's hands, "Hold them for mama," he explained when Peter gave him a wide eyed expression as if to say _you don't expect me to give them my hand and desert do you?_

Tino quickly yelled to the crowd in front of the trio and proceeded to hold out his hand for a small reindeer to gobble, "Dasher eats really fast!" Peter observed nervously, counting his mama's fingers to make sure all five were still there.

"He's just very excited," Tino replied, patting his sled team's lead reindeer affectionately. Berwald and Tino continued to feed them the treats, making sure each reindeer was given equal shares. All the while, Peter still held the apple his papa had given him.

"T'y feed'g th'm, P'ter?" Berwald suggested when Tino had placed him down in favour of feeding the eager team with two hands. Berwald crouched behind the boy and covered the boy's hand with his, which still grasped the juicy red apple.

"H'ld ya han' fl't," Berwald instructed, turning the boy's hand so his smaller hand rested atop his papa's flattened palm, the apple topping it off. "R'dol'h," his accented voice called to the littlest of the nine reindeer.

Small Rudolph's ears perked at his name being called, albeit slightly butchered, and turned his head towards the pair, eying the delicious apple. Berwald wrapped his other arm around the boy's middle, picking him up and moving him forward a feet towards the gate and to the youngest reindeer. Peter yelped, nervously pressing himself against his papa, his movement shaking the offered apple. Rudolph, enticed by the wiggling treat moved away from the others that followed Tino and stuck his head through the openings of the fence to better reach the master's new small friend. The reindeer patiently waited for the new friend to move forward again, "What is Rudolph doing?" Peter's timid voice asked, waiting anxiously for the animal to gobble up the treat.

"H' 's wait'g," Berwald moved his hand from under Peter's to rub Rudolph's nose, the reindeer happily nuzzling back, as if to show his son that no harm would come to his hand, "keep ya h'nd f'at,"

Peter eyed the reindeer a a few moments, gauging if his hand would be alright near those large teeth, "Don't bite me," he finally whispered before moving forward on his own towards Rudolph. His papa's hand still petting the reindeer and closely watching the reindeer, ready to take his son's hand back, just in case.

Rudolph happily nibbled on the apple that his master's new friend offered him, careful of the ever watchful eye of his master's other, larger, sterner looking friend. "That tickles!" Pater giggled as Rudolph continued to feast, trying his hardest to not let go of the apple.

Within seconds the apple was gone and Rudolph sniffed the boy looking for more treats now that Peter had moved closer, more comfortable with the reindeer. "H're," Berwald handed Peter a carrot this time, and the boy wasted no time in presenting it to Rudolph again, giggling as the reindeer's fur tickled his hands.

"Rudolph!" Peter repeated the name with a smile as he rubbed the reindeer's head, his anxiety long forgotten. Rudolph nudged him with his wet nose, "Okay okay! I'll get more!" the boy dashed excitedly to the bucket in his mama's hands, laughing and exclaiming to his mama about his new favourite-est reindeer buddy.

"Can he go sledding with us, mama? Please, can he? Please?"

* * *

Fin.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
